People like us
by LoMXD
Summary: Alia has been working herself to death and gets a ride home from someone. Layer hasn't been working enough and finds herself going out on missions with Zero. Pallette starts a new frienship with Axl XAlia, ZeroLayer and Palette Axlpalette chp 2 is on
1. Chapter 1

People like us.

alrighty this is my first ever megaman fanfiction, so let me know what you think.  
the pairings in this are XAlia, ZeroLayer and AxlPallette.

---------------------------------

Chapter one: People like us talk to our dogs.

Alia shuffled through the papers on her desk. It was late, and she was about ready to head home.  
She lifted her bag up from the back of her chair and strapped it over her shoulder.The metallic door slid open and the three maverick hunters walked.  
"You leaving now?" Axl asked. "Yeah, I worked three hours over my 16 hour shift, I'm beat. " She said adding a humours smile. Zero chuckled.  
"Hey don't work so hard all the time then." He said .Alia smiled again and on her way out X turned aorund to face her.  
"Hey, I'll give you a ride home. You look to tired to walk." He said/ Alia's face turend a bright pink.  
"You know, you don't really have to do that-" She started. X shook his head.  
"I don't want to have you collapse from exhaustion on your way home, you'll never know who might come by." Alia looked down at her feet. She thanked him for the offer and apologized for any trouble she may cause.X laughed and told her she didn't need to talk so formally snce they were best friends.

X got on his hover bike and tossed Alia the helmet. She got on carefully,making sure she would burn herself on the engine pipe.  
"Ready? We're taking the fast way so you might wan't to hold on" X urged. Alia knodded and put her arms around X's waist. She blushed at the thought of her companions firm body.  
As they got on the rode, the city looked like a sea of lights. The stars were dotted in various places and the whole scene was breath taking. Alia focuse more on leaning correctly into her turns, and making sure she didn't hold on too tight "So when will yoy be in tomorrow?" X asked at a stoplight. "I think maybe 9 am, I don't need to be there any earliar." She responded.  
"Perfect, we'll grab lunch tomorrow if you want. "  
" s-sure"

When they finally got to Alila's appartment ,he let her off at her door.  
"Thank you again for the ride X. "  
"No problem. Just go in and get some sleep. Okay?" He said.Alia blushed then looked at the ground then back up and him.  
"Yeah. Well I'll see you tomorrow then." She turned around and unlocked her door. It made her nervous when she realized he wouldn't leave until she was safely inside.  
When she closed the door behind her, she was greeted by her border collie, Roll. "Ugh, I feel like I'm a teenager again getting dropped off by her date" She chuckled. She kneeled down to stroke her dogs chin. Roll had been abandoned and Alia decided to take her in.  
"You know, if I keep thinking about the ride home I'll end up falling in love with him someday." Alia laughed. She got up and proceeded to take a shower. When she got out, Roll was sleeping on the ed, her head perked up when Alia pulled the covers over.  
She pulled the chain on her lamp and slid down further. Roll came up beside her. "Yeah, it's still on my mind...I guess it was the physical contact huh?" She said to Roll while stroking her head.

The next mornig, the whole group sat in the lounge, chugging down cup after cup of coffee. Pallette was reading the new on her phone while Layer tiwrled her pen over some paperwork.  
"Good morning everyone!" Axl called out. He stood at the doorway while X and Zero moved around him. X took a seat next to Pallette. Layer seemed to twil her pen faster when Zero sat next to her. In a second, her pen laced out of her fingers and onto the flood.  
Zero leaned over to pick it up, when he did he handed it to her.  
"Here" He said. Layer blushed.  
"Thanks " she said. The door slid open and Alia made her entrance, smiling as usual.  
"Good morning everyone. She said. She poured herself a cup of coffee then sat down in between X and Axl.  
"So whats the plan today?" Axl asked, leaning back in his chair.  
"How does it go everyday? You guys train your little reploid butts off, while us three navigators scan for any maverick signals, if we find one your dispatched if not, keep training. that sound good?" Pallette said with a laugh.  
Everyone laughed and agreed. There wasreally noting else to do except wait for the mavericks to make a move.

Alia sat in a hanger bay working on her laptop. When her radio flarred a signal, she let it through. It was Palette.  
"SO I heard X gave you a ride home last night" She giggled. Alia blushed.  
"Yeah? w-whats your point?" She said picking up her cup. She took a long swig to take up time.  
"Just saying that was awfully nice don't you think? She said with a swaying tone. Alia coud tell what she was implying.  
"Oh c'mon, I'm sure he was just being concerned for me thats all." She said. She flipped her radio off." Maybe...just maybe...I'll work a little later today. 


	2. Chapter 2

in this chapter I was listening to music andi t switched from a happy song to "Iris " by the goo goo dolls, so I was somewhat inspired by the change of feeling. lol enjoy!!

People like us Chapter two: People like us, can only see the moment.

Ali was about to finish up the last bits of her days work. The clock read 8:00 pm. Time to go home. She added a sigh to go in the the silence.  
"I guess they're still not back from that assignment" She said to herself. As she was leaving Signas called her name.  
"What is it sir?" She asked. Singas let out an agravates sigh as if he was about to break some bad news.  
"Alia, headqaurters are having some draw backs in the budget, we have to cut living expense by half, and some people are being evicted from the headquarters aparment complex to try and even things out"  
"Alright, I understand. I'll find a different place to stay if it'll help the thing get back on track." She said. Signas look suprised.  
"I apologize, it must be hard on so suddenly to have to move out"  
"Oh no don't worry about. Roll and I will be fine. I'm sure I can find something."

Later...

"Damn...Why did this have to happen. I hate sudden things. If they let me know about the drawbacks ahead of time I would have prepared to move out." Alia said to her dog. She sighed then loaded up the storage unit with the last of her apartments furniture.  
"I'll admit I'm glad to get rid of that junk. It didn't suit the place anyway..." Roll whined at the long silence. Alia Fell back onto the floor and hung her head down.  
"I can't beleive I lied to Signas like that...I don't think I'll be able to"  
"Hey Alia!" Someone called. Alia's head shot up when she heard the familiar voice. She ran out to the front door, only to see her work groupies in a cab. "Heard you got evicted due to the drawbacks" Layer said through the window. Axl poked his head out. "X is the only one who didn't loose out so we're all going to crash at his place. Wanna come?" He asked.Alia blushed.  
"Yeah I do..but what about"  
"Don't worry, Roll can come too." X said from the driver's seat. Alia thanked her friends then she and her dog went in. It was a good thing Roll was trained, she didn't squirm in the tight spacedcab at all. She just sat on the floor inbetween Layer and Zero.  
Layer kept her atttention on the dog. Avoiding any extremely close contact with Zero.  
Palette and Axl were talking about some type of chip development, well she was telling him about it while he listsend boringly.  
Alia at in front with X. She looked out the window and gazed out at the city."This can't be happening" she thought to herself. She shifted her eyes to look at X. His eyes shined with green splender. Alia found herself looking strait at him, unable to draw away.  
"Hey Alia whats wrong?" Palette asked. Alia snapped out of her trance.  
"Nothing. I'm fine." She said adding a smile. Roll jumped up onto her laps, and moved to the floor in front of her.

When everyone was asleep, Alia took Roll out for a walk to the star park. The only spot in the city where the stars glimmered with their celestial brilliance. Alia walked to the top of a hill then sat down, Roll following her example.  
"I dunno Roll.I haven't been able to shake this feeling inside of me. Like a big part of me desires something..." Alia said closing her eyes "X"

Alia's eyes shot open.  
"I-It can't be right Roll? I'm not feeling this way. I dont feel that way about him. He's my partner nothing more" Alia said She felt a warmth emiting from her eyes. It felt heavy. When she tilited her head down they fell. Tears. She wiped them away with the back of her hand.  
"Heh. What am I crying for? It's alright. C'mon Roll let's go."

When Alia got back she got a few hours of sleep then all six of them headed for headquarters.

Alia remained distant until she picked up something.  
"X! I'm picking up a maverich reading!"

Immidietly X and Zero were sent out. Alia and Layer were the navigators today, the area which the signal was coming from was huge and for some reason multiple signals were being picked up so they decided not to take any chances.  
"This area was once used as a nuclear research facility but it closed down when the government outlawed it's practices. It might still be active so be careful." Alia advised. She seemed to focused on her job, she felt emotionally stable for the time. Layer relayed the coordinates of the signal to the two.

"Alia, have you narrowed down the signals yet?" Zero asked.  
"huh? Oh sorry! I have eliminated two of the coordinates, 1 and 4" She clarified.She began to work faster. Her hands glided over the holographic keys.  
"Eliminated coordinates 2,3,5...X ! The maverich is located at coordinate 6!" She blarreed into her headset. "Roger!" He responded.

When the two came back with minor injuries, they were treated right away. X walked over to Alia.  
"Hey is something wrong?" He asked. Alia was a little suprised.  
"No, I'm just a bit titred is all." She lied.

Later that night( still at X's place) Alia was holding her dog close.  
"Roll...Do you think I'm falling for him?"

X realized that something must have been wrong. Alia never spaced out on the job.  
He ignored it for now but made a mental note to ask her about it later. When they made contact with the target, the radio signal somehow vanished.  
"Zero? X? Can you here me ?" Layer said. No response. Alia started biting her nail.  
"I think we can relax, when we closed i on the target I didn't pick up any unusual attack patters. They'll be fine." Layer reassured. Alia knodded.

When the radio signal came back, Alia was the first to check with them.  
"Is everyone alright?" She asked. "Yeah we're fine. Ready for a warp. C'ya" Zero said over the fuzzy connection line.

When the two came back, the whole team went out for dinner. Instead of eating in the cafeteria, they all decided to eat somewhere nice.  
"I say we check out the new aqua place, that's supposed to have good seafood, and from what I here, the atmosphere is supposed to be slendid." Axl said. Everone else knodded in agreement.  
" We're not letting someone pay the bill by themself though. Deal?" Palette added. "Yeah I were to pay for you I'd be broke for the rest of my life." Axl joked. Palette began a playful argue with him. Layer sighed.  
"It's nice to take a walk through the city like this" She said directing towards Zero.  
"Yeah I guess so." He replied. Layer blushed. Now she felt like she annoyed him. Alia walked alongside X. They were beign quiete, unitl X finally decided to break the irritatiing silence.  
"Hey Alia, are you okay? you seemed a bit spacy on the job today." He asked. Alia looked up at him in suprise.  
"Oh me? Yeah I'm just a little stressed out, what with the drawbacks and all" She responded. X smiled softly.  
"Well why didn't you say so? You know, everyone else already found a place to stay so why don't you board with me for awhile?" He asked.  
Alia turned peach colored.  
"WHAt?! WHY"  
"Why not?" He asked again. Alia didn't have a fixed response for that one.  
"Roll can stay too." He added." Geez, it sounds like he WANTS me to stay with him." She thought ot herself. She let out a sigh and collected herself.  
"Thank you. Your too kind to me X. I really truly appriciate it." She said. X patted her on the back. "We'll have to celebrate." 


End file.
